


bruh

by toastgus



Category: toastcord
Genre: Other, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastgus/pseuds/toastgus
Summary: yoooooooo
Relationships: bruh - Relationship





	bruh

im in love with benjamin franklin green like kermit


End file.
